Spring-Bringer
by skorpian672
Summary: Aslan knew that the Tree would not be enough. He knew that eventually, Narnia would need more protection, and so he gave it to them.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A long time ago, when Aslan first sang Narnia into being, a great many things happened in a very short time. An Evil entered our beloved land before it was even five hours old; and as you may remember, Aslan sent two children atop a winged horse to pluck an apple from a mystical garden. Aslan then caused the apple to be thrown towards the river near what came to be called Lantern Waste. In that time, Narnia was still so rich with Aslan's song that that which was sown in the earth grew up and prospered as nothing else quite does. Thus, the apple grew up into a strong tree – a magnificent tree – that shone light rather than shade, and became a Shield for all Narnia against the Evil Witch who tainted Aslan's creation. This part of the story you know.

However, Aslan knew that the Witch would someday overcome her loathing for the tree and would try to take control of this precious land. Aslan knew that Narnia would need another layer of protection.

And so, in those first few days when the Lord Digory and the Lady Polly (for it was they) were on their quest into the Western Mountains, Aslan sang once more and brought not protection – not yet – but a possibility for the future.

 **I'm really excited about this one! I have major plans for it. I hope you guys enjoy it too S x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Whilst the Talking Beasts were occupied tending to their 'Neevil', not one of them noticed the low hum of the Lion's voice sound out through the land. It was a song of strength and of valour. A soft crescendo, reminiscent of his earlier song grew louder, wilder and once again small humps began to rise from the ground. There were several of these little hillocks, packed tightly together and one by one they swelled and began to burst open, and from within each hump came a new creature. One, Two, Three…Seven altogether. They looked similar to the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve and yet slightly different. They wore loose fitting clothes with sleeves that billowed in the breeze slightly.

They were lithe creatures, all incredibly beautiful and graceful in their movements. They were slim and willowy like the Dryads and yet their strength was evident. They were alert, ears twitching as their eyes roved across the landscape, taking in everything around them. They focused on Aslan. One, a girl, bounced forward with a happy cry, breaking the stillness that had fallen over the group. She stopped just ahead of the Lion and fell to her knees, her head cocked to one side as she waited for Him to speak. The others moved behind her, eyes eager as they watched Aslan before them. Aslan affectionately nosed the girl in front of him. She giggled and buried her face in his mane before standing and returning to her group. She grabbed the hand of a bigger girl and looked towards Aslan expectantly.

"Children," Aslan rumbled.

"Hail, Aslan," they replied as a group, then one of the men spoke, "We are awakened O King of Kings. We think, we speak, we know. We are your subjects and loyal servants. We will forever follow your command."

"You speak well, Alteron, Son of Air," Aslan spoke in his strong, happy voice, "Your loyalty and the loyalty of your brothers and sisters is a great gift. I welcome you to Narnia, this is your country as it is the country of all creatures within its borders. Alas," He broke off with a frown, "this happy time is somewhat stained. At this very moment, a Son of Adam and a Daughter of Eve have journeyed beyond the Western Mountains in search of a Shield against an Evil that has entered this land. I have little doubt that they will succeed. However, no Shield can last forever. Therefore, I have awakened you seven to bring hope to the future, to be a reminder to all Narnians that there is a beginning after the end. You are warriors, yet you have peace in your hearts. It is my greatest hope that your skills will never be needed but it will be a comfort to all to know that you are there. In the meantime, we can be sure that Narnia will be a merry land for many hundreds of years. And so, Sons and Daughters of Air, I charge you with another task. Until the moment in which your skills are needed; you will be the warmth that breaks through on a crisp, winter morn; you will be the light rainfall that eases the frost; you will wake the Dryads from their long sleep and cause them to open their leaves; you will make the trees blossom and the flowers bloom! You are Spring-Bringer!" Aslan ended in a roar that echoed throughout the land.

The Talking Beasts paused in their kind torture of their 'Neevil' and gazed around them. The Dryads and Hamadryads shivered as one as a warmth crept through them. Several moles and rabbits popped their heads up through the ground and watched curiously at the goings on around them. King Frank and Queen Helen, whispering quietly to one another, stopped their conversation and observed Aslan and the newcomers with interest.

At Aslan's roar, the seven elves – for that is what they were – felt something wash over them. It was a warm, affectionate wave much like the one you get when you see a loved one after a long time. As it passed through them they smiled in delight, some closing their eyes in wonder, as they felt a new connection between them. They were now linked, truly brothers and sisters in all ways. They opened their eyes once more, revelling in their new bond.

Aslan noticed the curious looks of King Frank and Queen Helen and motioned them over with a wave of his paw. They hastily walked over and stopped a few feet away from the group: Frank bowed low towards Aslan and Helen sank into a deep curtsey. Aslan padded forward and breathed on the pair.

"Peace!" he spoke gently, "This is your land now. I have entrusted it to you, dumb beasts, Talking Beasts, Dryads, Naiads, Fauns, Satyrs and these seven elves whom I have named Spring-Bringer. Keep them in your counsel for they will serve you well in all things. Now, to business! Son of Adam, Sons of Air, come. We have much to discuss. Daughter of Eve, Daughters of Air, we shall return soon." And with that, he padded off, King Frank at his side, followed closely by the four male elves.

Queen Helen looked nervously at her new companions. All three were watching after the receding group.

"Well, I like that," said the middle elf finally, "As if we couldn't all be part of that conversation. It's not like we don't know what it's about anyway."

"Hush, Fileris," scolded the eldest, "you know we have a duty to both King Frank and Queen Helen. Aslan just expects us to get to know the Queen." Helen realised that they were talking about her. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered faster.

"Even so," remarked Fileris, " _Avis_ could be a part of that strategy meeting and not embarrass us." At this point, Helen felt a tugging on her sleeve. She turned around to find the smallest elf smiling up at her happily.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty," she bobbed a curtsey, "My name is Avis. I'm very pleased to meet you. These are my sisters, Ellesmere and Fileris." The other two, blushing slightly as they realised they had been arguing in front of their Queen, curtseyed quickly. Helen, not yet used to this, blushed as well.

"It's a pleasure, I'm sure," she managed to get out, in awe of the grace of the three girls. She didn't quite know where to look. She wished Frank was with her. She felt the youngest girl, Avis, take her hand.

"Shall we walk a while? It's a beautiful day and it seems the only thing Aslan left us to do is get to know one another. Why don't we walk up that hill there? I would think we can see for miles from the top!" With that, Avis began pulling Helen towards the hill, chattering about all the things around them. Helen gladly followed, pleased that the butterflies seemed to be calming down somewhat. She saw Ellesmere and Fileris following behind, also listening to their sister's chatter, soaking in their new land.

 _Our new land,_ Helen reminded herself, _The land that Frank and I now rule._ The thought made her stumble but before she could fall, Ellesmere caught her arm, settling her back on her feet and smiling gently.

"Not so fast, Avis," she advised, "We're not in any hurry and I think we'd all rather like to stay in one piece." Avis slowed, chagrined but not for long. With a brilliant smile, she bounded up the short path to the top of the hill and spun around.

"This is incredible!" she cried, "You can see everything! The mountains! The woods!" Fileris sprinted up behind her and grabbed her hands. They spun around laughing. Helen felt a smile cross her face. She picked up her skirts and ran to join them, Ellesmere at her side. They reached the top and were immediately dragged into the spinning circle with the two younger girls, laughing hard, spinning faster and faster until they all fell in a heap together. Helen fought to catch her breath, her cheeks rosy, her eyes smiling with joy. The three elves were still bubbling with laughter. Ellesmere pulled Avis to her side and the younger girl settled into her.

"Look!" Avis pointed, "All the animals are in one big group over there! What do you think they're doing?" The group watched the animals, curiously.

"The elephant appears to be watering something," said Helen eventually, "I suppose it's a tree of some kind."

"It's definitely a bush they have there," said Fileris, "But I think there's something inside it!"

Helen squinted, "How on earth can you tell? It's so far away."

"Our senses are very strong," explained Ellesmere, "Much stronger than yours, I expect. It's what makes us such good warriors and protectors. We are stronger in battle and quicker than most other creatures. Trust me," she smiled, "you won't have anything to worry about when we're behind you."

"Is that why you're here then?" Helen wondered, "Is it really necessary for Frank and I to need guards?" All three elves turned to look at her.

"You are the King and Queen of Narnia," Fileris pointed out, "Of course you need guards."

"Not that we're expecting much trouble," Ellesmere quickly reassured her Queen, who was looking a bit pale, "Aslan is just planning for the future. We're really here to protect your children and your children's children, for as long as we need to."

Helen stared at them, confused.

"How can that be?" she asked. Ellesmere frowned, not understanding.

"We don't die," Avis chipped in, finally pulling her attention away from the group of animals at the riverside. Helen blinked, _What?_ Seeing her confusion, Ellesmere tried to explain some more.

"We are elves, spirits of the Air," she clarified, "Just as the Air cannot leave, nor can we. Aslan named us Spring-Bringer, we are the warmth, the first rainfall, the blossom on the trees. We are a part of the circle to which all life belongs, which all life must follow." She touched Helen's hand and immediately, Helen felt a warmth settle around her heart. She put a hand to her chest in understanding. Ellesmere smiled and removed her hand. All three elves had a freshness about them and Helen could sense what they were trying to tell her. She could smell fresh, dewy grass; that unmistakeable scent of Spring around her. She suddenly knew that she wanted these three with her; she wanted to feel that warmth within her as often as possible.


End file.
